


Calm After the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, pouty sly is best sly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly might just actually be a little kid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm After the Storm

They sat on the floor, panting and worn out, one from actually throwing the tantrum, the other from his attempts to put an end to it. Sly was turned away from him, no doubt hiding an unsatisfied pout, his arms wrapped about his knees. Blowing out an exasperated breath, Koujaku flopped down next to him. God damn, he looked as if he were a kicked puppy. 

Only moments earlier had their little fight (or perhaps it was more of a fit) taken place; Koujaku was glad it had happened in his home rather than, say, if they didn't live together and he was staying the night at Aoba's. Tae would not be thrilled in the slightest. He fondly recalled his meeting with Noiz. Ah, yes. The start of a beautiful rivalry. Looking back at it, hadn't Sly overreacted a bit? He was always trying to get Koujaku to be rough with him but he knew Koujaku wouldn't agree to that. It wasn't right or fair to Aoba if his desire did something like that. Didn't seem to mean much to Sly, however.

Koujaku watched him with a hint of irritation. "Oi..." The other man remained motionless, annoyance ebbing off him in waves. Koujaku lazily threw his arm around Sly and patted his head wearily. Sly loosened up after a few moments of having his hair stroked and allowed his head to rest on Koujaku's shoulder, completely drained but still frowning. He let himself collapse slowly on the man, blue hair strewn across his red kimono. Koujaku suppressed a chuckle, still running his fingers through Sly's hair. It didn't take long before Sly dozed off. The brat looked real peaceful, Koujaku noted. He thought it would almost be a shame when it was Aoba waking up on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post: http://beniseragaki.tumblr.com/post/84114614061/sometimes-i-think-about-sly-and-koujaku-silently it's real short and i'm not sure i've done it enough justice arhgfkjlga gosh your bluejaku aus are too much


End file.
